


Hope Mikaelson also could not cook

by FreeArchive



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: All Hope wanted was to make a nice dinner for her girlfriend but guess what? She can't cook. And then said girlfriend is only too happy to help her out.{Henelope}{Hope x Penelope}
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Hope Mikaelson also could not cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Heyo, just a cute fluff request here~

Hope Mikaelson was the daughter of the Great Evil, daughter of the true Queen of the Crescent Wolf Pack, the daughter of an Original Vampire. Hope Mikaelson was born into greatness, destined to either save the world or burn it down. Hope Mikaelson was the first tribrid, feat none ever dreamed possible. 

Hope Mikaelson also could not cook. 

"What is going on here?" 

"Penelope? Shit, um-" Startled, Hope glanced around the kitchen, trying to figure out what to do first. 

"Will you get the rice? Please? Just take it off!" 

Hope ran back over to the oven and wrenched it open. By some miracle the casserole wasn't burnt to a crisp—though the top might be slightly singed. But not burnt. Always look on the bright side of things. 

"Hope? This is all… stuck." As if to prove her point, Penelope lifted the pan. And yes, it was stuck. 

"What were you doing here?" 

Hope sighed and placed the casserole on the counter. The game was up. She could lie but Penelope would find out later anyway. "I thought I'd do something special. Or try to. For you." 

Her girlfriend stared at her for a second before a wickedly amused smile crossed her face. 

"Oh? That's sweet of you, babe." 

"But it turns out… I suck ass at cooking." She supposed she hadn't much time to learn. Her childhood had been less than peaceful. And when she met her father, he often compelled the finest chiefs for their meals. 

Oh, and now they were dead so not much chance for learning. 

"I… won't say that." Penelppe crossed the room and beckoned her close. 

Hope leaned into her arms and sighed. Penelope's arms were like home, warm and comforting. She'd no idea cooking could be so frustrating. 

"I think it's sweet," Penelope admitted. "And you have potential. You just need practice. Here-" 

"You can't cook your surprise dinner," Hope protested. 

"And I won't. _You_ will. I will just supervise." She laughed. "So what are we eating?" 

Hope gestured weakly at the stuck rice. "Well… I mean…" 

"A good start," Penelope shrugged as she retrieved a new saucepan. "Also, magic can be quite useful with cooking." 

"How do you know so much?" 

As Penelope turned back to her, she went quiet. "I have more than a few siblings. Parents weren't around too much. I often had to take care of them." 

Penelope rarely talked about her family—and Hope rarely about hers. Besides the living members that visited or called regularly, she didn't feel the need to pull up old memories. Besides, most people had already made up their mind when they heard the name Klaus Mikaelson. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. I mean," Penelope shrugged. "-taught me a lot. Like this-" 

Penelope extended a hand towards the sink piled high with dishes and whispered something under her breath. The first movement jittered unsteadily but slowly they all flew into the sink where the cloth proceeded to wash them. 

"Whoa. That's… so useful, oh my God." 

Penelope grinned. "Hard to perfect, especially with the delicate dinnerware." 

"Come over here." 

Hope leaned over her shoulder as Penelope made a show of scoping rice. "Rice is one of the easiest dishes to cook. I have no idea what you did wrong." 

"Hey! In my defense, I don't cook a lot." 

"Mmhmm. I can see that." 

"Hey!" 

Penelope turned up the heat and twisted to press a fleeting kiss to her lips. "Come on. While we wait for this to boil, let's check on your casserole." 

While she wouldn't admit it, she was glad to have someone to guide her on what to do in the kitchen. 

"So your family…" Hope trailed off, letting her stop the conversation if she wanted to. 

Penelope sighed. "A little complicated." For a few seconds she didn't say anything as she poked at her casserole with a fork. "Parents didn't care much about us. For a few years it was me and my brother acting as parents. I learned to cook _pretty_ quickly." 

"I didn't know." 

Hope couldn't imagine anything like that—her family had always loved her. It was the love that cost them their lives. 

Penelope chuckled and nudged her with her hip. "Because I didn't tell you. But I am now." 

"This is good," Penelope admitted. "We'll have to scrape the burnt cheese off the top when it's cooled but you did good." 

"Oh wow. I did one thing right." 

Penelope laughed and leaned in for a quick kiss. "A step in the right direction, love." 

"My siblings now live with our aunts. That's the only reason I can come here. Because I know they're safe with them." Penelope glanced at her. "I'll have to introduce you someday."

"Oh? Are we there—meeting the family?" Hope teased. "I must be special."

Penelope's cheek pinked. "You are. Don't ever doubt that, Hope." 

It was Hope's turn to blush. 

"Turn the heat down," Penelope told her. "And cover it." 

"My parents are dead," Hope said. "And my uncle. And my mom's husband." And a long list of other people. Everywhere Mikaelsons went, they brought death with them. She hoped to change that. And so far, so good. 

"I'm sorry." 

"My aunts stay in touch a lot, as well as my uncle." They couldn't visit often much to her dismay but they assured her they loved her very much. 

Penelope squeezed her hand. "So… fun family life?"

Hope rolled her eyes. "You could say that." She'd never talked so openly about her family like this. No one at the school who knew the name Mikaelson wanted to know how loving and caring her family really was. But Penelope made it so easy. 

"Right." Penelope trailed over to the sink where the dishes had just finished washing themselves. "Well, what else did you have planned for my surprise dinner?" 

"I can actually bake well," Hope admitted. "I was just going to make crumble." 

"I love crumble." 

"I know that." 

"Well, there is no point in me leaving now." Penelope rolled up her sleeves and shot her a cheeky wink. "Want some help?" 

Like she hadn't saved the entire kitchen. 

"I'd love that, babe." 

Penelope chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Let's go get ingredients;" 

Hope lifted her brows as Penelope dragged her towards the door. "You just want to make out in the pantry!"

"So what if I do?" Penelope draped herself dramatically over the doorway, lifting a brow and looking unfairly hot. "What you going to do about it?" 

Hope glanced back at the kitchen where everything was fine and normal. Well… maybe she could spare a few minutes. 

Penelope's answering smirk was enough. 

Hope smiled and jumped forward. 

They disappeared into the pantry and didn't emerge until _much_ later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
